Each year many people are the victims of violent attacks. Many of these attacks are perpetrated in such a way that the victim has little time or freedom to defend themselves. There are many self defense devices available on the market, but these devices have limitations. Available self defense devices are often carried in a pocket, purse, or on a key chain which may result in the device being inaccessible if the need for self-defense arises suddenly such as when a person is subjected to a surprise attack. Further, self defense devices that are openly carried by a user may be obvious to an attacker who can then neutralize the device in the attack or may make others around the user uncomfortable if the device is perceived as a weapon. There is a need in the art for a self defense device that is readily accessible to the user but can be carried discretely so as not to be noticed by an attacker or others.